La vida cobra
by brusk
Summary: Billy, un cantante conocido a nivel mundial, siempre ha obtenido lo que quiso,: mujer fama, dinero y demas cosas que muchos anhelan pero no pueden tener, se vera obligado a transferirse a vivir en un lugar distinto, hay conocera algo que pondra a prueba sus sentimientos y su forma de vida (Ectofeature Multi-chapter - Billy Joe Cobra-Baruch Cohen/Spencer W. menciones de otros)


La vida Cobra Chapter 1: something about me.

Mi vida era un enorme mierda me enfadaba que las mismas cosas pasaban,  
no era nada malo si eres una famosa estrella reconocida como yo, lo tenía todo, chicas a montón y nada más que eso dinero fama fortuna y todo lo que una persona puede desear pero nunca podrá tener.

Me llamo Billy Joe Cobra y lo que más me gusta hacer es ser cantante compositor y puedo tocar miles de instrumentos, en mi banda están mis mejores amigos de la infancia: En la batería esta Dante Woods un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, aunque para mí, mi amigo dante es demasiado inocente ya que cae en las bromas de otro de mis amigos: Nick un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de color azul cielo, él estaba a cargo de la guitarra aunque la personalidad de Nick Green era diferente ambos actuaban como una bola de niños pequeños, y el ultimo pero menos importante Jeff Brabinski, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color de su cabello, era el más serio de los cuatro.

También teníamos un representante, se llamó Marco Antonio Ramírez un joven de 30 años que aparenta menos de lo que es, cabellos rubios algo ondulados y ojos de un color no muy inusual morados los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de lectura. Y yo como ya me había presentado me llamo Billy Joe Cobra un joven de cabellos negros azabache guapo y ojos azul turquesa.  
Mis amigos me dieron mi primera vez en el mundo del espectáculo cuando tenía apenas unos 8 años. Cuando al fin había participado, ellos tenían razón, había logrado hacer un contrato con una disquera la cual marco estaba a cargo, poco tiempo después les dije a mis amigos que se unieran conmigo creando así una banda: '' Ghost Breaker'', cada uno con talentos diferentes fuimos lo mejor que hay y nunca nadie nos pudo ganar.  
Era como un sueño hecho realidad, cada día, cada mes, cada año giras disqueras emociones y otras cosas súper inexplicables que solo se tenian que contar en experiencia. Nuestra amistad crecía con el paso del tiempo y con el paso del tiempo algo mas había en nuestro amigos, Jeff y Dante tuvieron una relación algo muy impactante para mí y Nick aunque nunca nos interpusimos en ella si ellos querían estar juntos los dejamos, no éramos quienes para decirle que no.

El tiempo paso y la relación de mis dos compañeros de banda se había echo ya reconocida por nosotros. Mis días eran los más normales cantando tocando asiendo mucho desorden para que marco se enojara con nosotros, después, Nick y yo éramos los únicos sin pareja, hasta que un día, Marco nos digo que nos mudaríamos a otro lado, yo ya tenía donde quedarme con mi prima Emily pero ella prefería que la llamara "kero" como cuando lo hacíamos de niños, esto será grandioso no la he visto desde hace más de 9 años, pero que podía hacer yo con tanta fama. Ella me ha hablado demasiado de un amigo(a) que es demasiado lindo con ella aunque creo que ella está enamorada, no lo creo ella me lo diría o no?  
. -Oye Billy deja de pensar...Como si hubiera algo que oír en esa enorme cabeza llena de fijador para el cabello -decía Nick mientras se reía de Billy  
-Cállate Nick como si tu cabeza estuviera llena de que oír también...-molesto-Q-quiero decir y-yo...- Nick déjalo sabes que Billy puede asimilar algo tan simple como un insulto-  
\- T-tu también!-molesto miraba a Nick y a Jeff. Mi vida era la perfecta pero que pasaría si cuando me muda con mi prima algo cambiaria en mí.  
.-Debería de dejar de pensar en todo eso y que siga su curso, mañana se supone que me marchare a la casa de Kero así que no puedo esperar….-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Hello dears  
Aquí el capítulo uno de este fic, quisiera aclarar antes que todo que este fic no es mío, sino es de la propiedad de naela , una amiga que escribe otros fics hermoso, qwq su cuenta en fanfiction es Nae Wright  
si quieren ver lo que siguen deje un review  
se aceptan criticas , opiniones y eso c:  
Bay  
SPAM: para los que siguen mi otro fic ''painful words '' posiblemente lo deje en un hiatus permanente**


End file.
